


Supply Room Confessions

by Paucibet, SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art and Fic, Cat Grant Chief of Surgery, F/F, For lola's birthday, Kara Danver's pediatric nurse, NSFW Art, Smut, cat is an emotionally constipated ball of frustration, collab post, doctor!AU, fanart post, happy birthday lola!, octo and her wife do shit together, smut with feelings, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: Kissing Cat, Kara pulled back as she pushed Cat’s lab coat out of the way. She paused, smiling as she hungrily took in Cat’s work attire, her pupils blown.The pencil skirt was sitting high on Cat’s waist, ending just above her knees, while the white blouse, tucked into the skirt, fell loosely over Cat’s thin frame.Leaning forward, Kara nudged Cat’s chin with her nose, asking for access to her neck which she gladly granted as the older woman tilted her head back, exposing her pulse point, offering herself to Kara.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



> A collab piece between SupergaySupercat (art) and her wife Paucibet (fic), for Lola's birthday. She requested "Kara in Scrubs, Cat in a doctor's coat" this is what happened!

 Supply Room Confessions, by SupergaySupercat (Art) and Paucibet (fic) for the wonderful Lola on her birthday!   
 **WARNING, NSFW IMAGE BELOW.**

 

NSFW IMAGE BELOW

 

 

Kissing Cat, Kara pulled back as she pushed Cat’s lab coat out of the way. She paused, smiling as she hungrily took in Cat’s work attire, her pupils blown. 

The pencil skirt was sitting high on Cat’s waist, ending just above her knees, while the white blouse, tucked into the skirt, fell loosely over Cat’s thin frame. 

Leaning forward, Kara nudged Cat’s chin with her nose, asking for access to her neck which she gladly granted as the older woman tilted her head back, exposing her pulse point, offering herself to Kara. 

Eagerly, Kara peppered open mouth kisses along Cat’s skin, sucking gently before biting down. 

Her hands palmed at Cat’s thighs for a moment, before she trailed her fingers down to the hem of Cat’s skirt, stopping there and teasingly brushing her fingertips against Cat’s soft already heated skin, debating with herself if the older woman would be patient and let her take her time, let her explore and enjoy every curve of Cat’s body.

As a groan of frustration rumbled through Cat’s throat, Kara got her answer. She hooked her fingers beneath the hem of Cat’s skirt and pushed it up, still opting for slow teasing, always enjoying when Cat groaned and huffed in frustration, before reaching the edge of her patience and demand Kara to fulfil her needs. 

Groaning at Kara’s endless teasing, Cat clutched to back of Kara’s neck, fingers digging into tanned flesh, urging Kara to give her what she so clearly needed, hoping the younger woman would get the hint without her needing to verbalize it. To her relief and excitement, Kara finally pushed her skirt up the rest of the way, bunching at her hips, allowing Cat to spread her legs comfortably and not a moment after, Kara’s hand was cupping her. 

“Someone is very needy, today.” Smirking, Kara pressed their lips together again, making Cat all but swallow any chance of a undoubtedly sarcastic retort.

Pressing her palm firmer against Cat, Kara pushed against Cat’s throbbing center eliciting a delightful moan to fill the air between them as she sucked in Cat’s lower lip, biting and nipping hungrily. 

Pulling at Kara’s neck, Cat’s other hand gripped the edge of the counter, Cat mouth broke away from the taller woman’s with a gasp, moaning at the possessive way Kara’s hand surrounded her, her head lolling back when Kara’s fingers pressed around her clit, circling it, sending waves of pleasure up her spine, making her skin tingle as her back bowed deeply. 

“Just, please, Kara.” Cat was never particularly patient when it came to things, and Kara was really pushing her limits right now. The teasing had started long before they ended up in this room - Kara had been texting her throughout the day, progressively dirtier and dirtier scenarios, each one having a common theme, Cat being ravished by Kara’s touch. Hungry didn’t cover it, Cat was starved.

Smiling, Kara moved Cat’s panties to the side, dragging her fingers through Cat’s slick folds, enjoying the whimpers that filled her ear when she circled Cat’s clit again, harder.

“Can you hear how wet you are, Cat?” Kara whispered against her ear as she purposefully dragged her fingers lazily through Cat’s wetness to emphasize her point.

Whimpering at the words, Cat tensed, her nails digging into Kara’s neck in need, whimpers leaving her lips despite her efforts to hold them back, yet Kara was still calmly teasing her with skilled hands, teasing at Cat’s entrance before sliding up to her clit only to repeat the action over and over again, knowing full well just how desperate it made Cat. 

A broken plea tore past Cat’s pouty lips, making Kara smirk at the older woman before she finally relented, curling two fingers inside, resting there for a moment as she watched Cat’s expression stretch into a blissful grin. 

It was Cat’s expression that finally broke Kara’s temptation to tease the older woman any longer. Curling her fingers Kara searched for that sweet spot deep inside Cat, knowing it drove Cat insane each time her fingers would brush against it, Kara’s lips stretched into a proud grin at the loud moan that broke unrestrained for the Chief’s lips.  

Biting the swell of her bottom lip, suppressing her own moan, Kara thumped her other hand down onto the counter behind Cat, white shoes squeaking on the linoleum floor as she adjusted her balance before she started to thrust into the other woman, hard and slow, just like she knew Cat loved it. 

Cat pressed her forehead into Kara’s shoulder, panting and moaning as Kara began a relentless rhythm, her fingers clutching tighter at Kara’s neck as she felt heat spiralling down the base of her spine, tightening at her hips..

She was almost there, so close, words emptying out between them. Her eyes clamped tightly shut, as her thoughts tumbled out freely and unrestrained, hardly recognising the desperate sincere litany of affection as her own voice, as she cried out into the darkened room.

“I love you, I love you, I love you…” Repeating it over and over again until Cat’s breath caught in her throat with the force of her orgasm crashing through her, her body convulsing, her knuckles white from the strain as she gripped the edge of the counter. 

Kara’s free arm wrapped around Cat, holding her close as she her fingers slowed to a lazy continued stroking motion, just enough to drag Cat’s orgasm out for a few precious moments longer.. 

Still resting her head on Kara’s shoulder, hair sticking to the back of her neck uncomfortably, a thin sheen of sweat coating her skin, Cat snapped her eyes open once the realization hit her of what she’d just so easily confessed, staring at a spot on Kara’s shoulder with wild panicked eyes, her body tensing in Kara’s embrace. 

Unmoving, Cat didn’t let up her vice grip on Kara even when Kara tried to pull back, too afraid of looking into the younger woman’s eyes and be greeted with rejection.

Hearing Kara’s resigned sigh made her heart drop,already preparing for the worst, running through scenarios and preparing herself to appear indifferent, brush it off as a spare of the moment thing, caught up in passion and high tension. Her walls ready to slam back into place, reinforced, stronger and harder than before, but then a tender kiss beneath her ear and a bare murmur of three words returned, broke any remaining defenses Cat held around her heart. 

Cat’s eyes glossed over, relief washing through her body as she felt the tension slipping out of her shoulders and melted against Kara, a disbelieving laugh bursting past her lips.The whole thing was making her feel giddy and she couldn’t help but let herself smile.

The tender moment was broken, however, when her pager buzzed and not a second later, the loud speaker voice drifted through the closed door from the hallway, called for Cat Grant, Chief of Surgery. 

Closing her eyes and letting out a deep, surrendering sigh, she finally released her hold on Kara. 

Kara slipped her fingers out of the older woman, feeling her shudder beneath her at the loss. She turned her features into Cat’s soft hair, nosing across her cheek before placing the softest of kisses against full lips. Whispering out against the swell.

“Come on, get presentable, chief, they need you.” 

Cat rolled her eyes as she jumped off the counter, straightening her skirt and lab coat. Reaching in her pocket she checked her pager before sighing, planting a firm kiss against  Kara’s cheek on instinct as she walked past her and reached for the door, pausing to look over her shoulder at Kara still standing there with her fingers still wet, a goofy dazed smile painting the taller woman’s features. 

“We’ll talk about this over a dinner tonight, OK?” Cat smiled affectionately as Kara nodded, dreamy eyes directed at her before she exited the room, leaving a lovestruck Kara to her own devices as Cat strode to the operating room. 


End file.
